Amy (Survive)
Amy is a character and a survivor of the outbreak in Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive. She, her boyfriend Ed, her daughter Sophia and her sister Andrea were saved by Dale Horvath during the initial outbreak and eventually found a camp for survivors. Pre-Apocalypse Before the outbreak, Amy lived down south where she eventually met a man named Ed Peletier. He was initially charming enough for her to date. However, his true nature would be revealed throughout the course of their relationship. She was a housewife, and she fiercely looked after their daughter, Sophia, by nurturing and providing her with comfort while Ed consistently neglected her. She was living in the city of Atlanta where she was attending college and lived in a dorm room. She was on a road trip with her older sister Andrea, headed back to her college when the zombie apocalypse occurred. They were stranded in Atlanta where they were rescued by Dale Horvath. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Days Gone Bye Amy hears Rick Grimes' voice over the radio and attempts to respond to his calls, though the transmission does not go through to his end. Guts When Amy's group receives a call about Andrea and her group under distress in Atlanta, she declares that they need to assist them, but Shane Walsh objects, saying that it may be too late. Amy becomes angry, yelling that Andrea and the others volunteered on behalf of everyone to get supplies. Tell It to The Frogs Amy is on the lake fishing with her sister, and the two share their experiences fishing with their dad, sharing how he raised them differently according to their feelings and character. She and Andrea return to camp with a whole string of fish, but their excitement is interrupted as Dale Horvath explains the situation with Jim. She witnesses the confrontation of Jim as he digs strange holes on the hillside. After Dale explains about his watch's story, the camp goes silent, until Amy breaks it saying, "You are so weird". The group bursts out in laughter. During the feast, Amy excuses herself to go use the RV's bathroom. When she exits the door, complaining that the RV is out of toilet paper, she is accosted by a walker that rips open her arm as her screams are heard. A little while earlier, Amy had been caught by the walker; the walker dug its teeth into the skin between her shoulder and collarbone. Amy screams as the walker rips out a small piece of flesh. Amy continues shrieking in pain. Andrea could tell it was taking everything for Amy to lift her hand. She could feel the touch, Amy's deathly cold fingers, as they dragged down the side of her cheek. Andrea just stared at her sister, caressing her face, wishing her to be better. But then, all so suddenly, she could see the light go out of Amy's eyes. Andrea looked at Amy's chest. It wasn't moving; no breath would ever fill her lungs again. Amy's head dropped to the side, her eyes closed and she was gone. Season 3 Hounded n Sophia's grief, she heads into the prison tombs to retrace Lori's journey. She eventually reaches the boiler room and finds her shoes. She then hallucinates the voices of Amy, Jim, and Jacqui through a nearby defunct telephone. Sophia is unable to tell who they are at first and believes she has found help. They ask her several questions: "How many walkers have you killed? How many people have you killed? Why?". They hang up on her when she won't reveal why she killed people. They call back eventually and she reveals her reasons. Sophia temporarily cleans up and checks on the group but will not acknowledge the baby. Sophia then tells Hershel about the phone and Hershel (after testing the phone) realises Sophia needs to go through this, leaving her to it. Sophia is confused when the voices on the phone know about Amy's death, before Amy's own voice comes through, revealing that the calls were merely hallucinations in Sophia's mind. Sophia breaks down upon realising she's talking to her, and begins to explain why she acted so distant from her. She felt that she could not realistically approach their family problems until they were safe. She tells her that regardless of her treatment of her, Sophia loved her. Amy tells her that she loves her too, but she needs to get it together for Carl and his newborn sister, telling her that they need her. As Sophia comes back to reality, the call breaks up and Sophia realises it's not real. She hangs up the phone and goes to meet Judith for the first time. Death Killed By: *Walkers (Alive) Amy went to use the bathroom of the RV, when she came out to state there is no toilet paper anymore, a walker approaches her and bites her, killing her. *Andrea (Zombified) Once in the RV, Amy reanimates and Andrea is forced to put down her now dead sister. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive Trivia *According to their ages, Amy probably had Sophia when she was 14-15 years old *Amy is the first character from the Atlanta Camp of Survivors to die and the first character to die in Survive *It is revealed by Andrea in Walk With Me that even after Sophia was born, Ed refused to marry Amy. Category:Survive Characters